School Days: The Watchman
by Mr.Kokomo
Summary: Thought I'd republish this... It's pretty much an after story of School Days, in which Rorschach investigates the murder of Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji.
1. Chapter 1

Rorschach's Journal.

January 2, 2005.

Been given a new investigation. Stationed in Japan. Student murdered, named Makoto Itou. Interviewed parent. Says she was horrified to learn that his head was sawn off by saw. Supposedly took a while to saw off. Possibly female. Must investigate further.

Crime rate different here. Not much vermin to put down. Walked through street during night time, snowing tonight. Girl came out and seen me. Long black hair, large breasted. Didn't seem like whore though. Possible target of bullying. Curious about my face. I was Rorschach then, my real self.

"Excuse me." The girl called. Wondered why, looked to her. She isn't afraid of me. Only grunted.

"I've seen you wandering around a lot. Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked.

"Need nothing. Working." Grunted. Didn't want to talk. Slightly annoyed. Tired.

Continued on. Nice girl I thought. Still strange though. Reminds me of Manhattan. Then think of when he killed me. Brought me back. Prevented me from aging until 2010 as punishment. Message got out by then. Sins were scoured. War. Soon resolved.

Went to alley. Felt followed. Expected fight. Layed at end. Kept one eye open. Two assailants came, one tall, one short. Both female. Couldn't tell if whores or not until they came closer.

Girl again. With mother. Stood. Invited me to stay with them awhile. Thought it over. Accepted. Mother was afraid of my face. Girl wasn't bothered. Their youngest awestruck when arrived.

Felt weak at same time relieved. Living in someone's care was not part of work.

Rorschach's Journal.

January 3, 2005.

Had to sleep with face. Slightly uncomfortable. Went straight to questioning girl after waking up. Name was Kotonoha Katsura. Strange name for a strange girl. Says she knew Makoto. Romantic relationship. Cried when explained. He was cheater. Became a whore of women. Took the path of a whore started with another girl who was murdered. Sekai Saionji. Investigating her as well.

Took train today, everyone stared. Found boy in same uniform standing over Kotonoha, insults thrown about Makoto. Cleared throat. Boy looked over to me. Laugh.

Called me name I did not understand, working on japanese. Walked up to me and shoved me. Asked if I had problem. Grabbed his hand and broke finger. Back to work.

"Who killed Makoto Itou?" I asked. No answer, only whimper. Broke another finger, cried louder. Asked again. Screamed that he didn't know. Let him live.

This place is now afraid of me. Will not let anything whether be bully or whore or murderer get in way of investigation. Evil will be punished. Will not surrender. Will not compromise.

Rorschach's Journal

January 3, 2005, 12:00 PM

Walked in Sakakino today. Questioned people who may have known Makoto. No luck until found group of girls gossiping about him. Investigated further. All of them whores of Makoto.

One with pony-tail named Otome. Leader of group. Biggest scum.

Tall one named Nanami. Seemed only reason that she had sex with victim was to help ruin relationship with Kotonoha. Bitch.

One with weird hair style named Hikari. Seems just maggot in this lustful crusade of theirs. Want to interrogate them. Will have to one by one. Avoid fight. Will punish them later.

Reminds me of little girl. Murdered, butchered, fed to dogs. Day Walter Kovacs became disguise. Rorschach my identity now.

No remorse is shown in Makoto and Sekai's death. No one cares except me and Kotonoha. No indication of fear that the fiend that they call their maker will sentence them to a punishment of torment. Thought of it as righteous. Turns my stomach.

Rorschach's Journal

January 3, 2005, 4:00 PM

Escorted Kotonoha home. Stared at my face whole time. Asked how it does it. Only grunted.

Questioned her about anybody else who may know Makoto. Mentioned someone named Taisuke. Will investigate

So many strange names. Girl then asked my name. Told her. Said name was interesting.

Tried to eat beans while she had dinner with her family. Insisted I join. Disguise wasn't compromised. Feel as if things would be better from now on. Little girl stared at face as well. Mother still horrified. Don't blame her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rorschach's Journal.

January 4, 2005.

Girl's sister attempted to remove face once, no avail. Asked her name. Kokoro. Asked why she tried removing my face. Said "That's not your face, what's under your mask is your face! I want to see you!" Evidently doesn't understand me. Why I call what she calls my "mask" my face. Doesn't understand my pain. She has good mother, unlike me. Sweet child.

Snowing again today, snowing a lot lately. Went out looking for suspects. Started with Taisuke. Got description from Kotonoha. Brown haired, perverted, slightly taller than me, often times called lady's man. Whore.

He was walking alone. Perfect chance to question him without interruptions. Confronted him. Asked him what he knew about Makoto Itou and Sekai Saionji's death. Only laughed. Commented on face. Slightly annoyed. Told him answer question. Said knew nothing, thought Kotonoha to have went mad when Makoto cheated. Interested me. Will investigate further. Then he claimed comforting her. If did... Why did Kotonoha refer to him negatively? Possible rape.

Pinned him against wall, startled him. The vermin screamed out for help, then smiled. Looked back. Two bigger students. More vermin. This day is kind to me.

Fight broke. Both came at me at same time. Very bad. Took me few seconds to bring them down. Let them live. Went back to Taisuke. Wet himself in fear. Found hose. Sprayed groin area with it. Warned him if he didn't hurry, the water could freeze and damage his testicles. He ran. Got my information.

Rorschach's Journal.

January 4, 2005 10:00 AM

Walked in Sakakino. Thought about Taisuke's story. If true then what? Kotonoha now a suspect. Possible lie, he raped her. Could be possible seeking of vengeance. Must investigate.

Saw almost nothing here that I do in New York. Not much whores. Not much known liberals. Replaced with girls dressing in strange costumes sometimes. People say my face is strange. Some acted like they were talking to some loved one almost like in the middle ages. Declaring love. Giving heart to them. Desperation. Roll on dramatic music. Seemed almost real love. Like CRT TVs... They almost don't make them anymore. Love is foolish now. Compromising one thing after another to keep invisible line called relationship. Becoming liberals. One pulled same thing on me. Pressed chest on me. Pushed her off. Grunted. Thanked myself not everyone was like this.

Culture here different, similar to internet culture perhaps. Seems respectful.

Plan on interrogating one of the three girls. Perhaps Nanami to start. Itched to put vermin down.

Rorschach's Journal.

January 4, 2005 2:00 PM

Waited by Sakakino Academy. Ended up falling asleep at one. Woke up by student chatter. Saw army of students wearing same uniform. Reminded me of 50's, with all the men in business suits, looking the same. All those liberals.

Looked hard to try to recognize target: Nanami. Found her, only tall girl in school. Followed by. Quickly hid to remove face and hat, hid in coat. Became disguise. Walter Kovacs.

Kept close. Went on same bus. Nanami seems to be following Kotonoha. Will pursuit when necessary. Was questioned by Nanami. Asked if I was from around here. Answered no, said from New York. Said nothing afterward.

Got off bus when Nanami went. Followed from far. She was following Kotonoha. Worried me. Stuck to crowd to avoid suspicion. Always hated being crammed, always will. Followed for what felt like an hour.

Felt heart racing. Urged to interrogate. Found Kotonoha's home. Quickly slipped into alley to put face back on... Became Rorschach. Peaked from corner, Kotonoha walked through front door. Nanami walked up stairs to same floor. Quickly ran to them. Got to top of stairs just as Nanami knocked on door. Walked toward her. She didn't notice me.

Kotonoha opened door. Nanami looked angry, about to slap her. Caught hand. Both turned toward me. Kotonoha glad to see me. Nanami shocked.

"Nanami" I said. Angered her. Asked "How the hell do you know my name". Called me freak. Told her heard it from her fellow whores. Tried to jerk hand away. Told her that I'm capable of breaking wrist. Not joking. Very bad. Asked her why she was about to strike Kotonoha. Told me she herself loved Makoto. Didn't believe it. Told her I heard real motivation. Jealousy. Ruined. Asked why she was ruined. She got angrier. Attempted to punch me. Caught punch. Clamped on wrist. Told her now I have both hands, told her to start talking. Kept clamping until she talked. Screamed about some video shown in some festival. Asked who managed it. Screamed Kotonoha's name. Kotonoha intervened, saying that Otome and Hikari were part of it as well. Said she didn't know about the videos. Nanami said Otomo and Hikari didn't know about it, that Kotonoha was involved. Growled "what videos?" Begged for me to release her so she can give me video. Complied. Nanami reached in pack and pulled out tape. Handed it to me. Kicked her away. She took off running.

Examined tape, title was "Sakakino Academy Fest 2004." Inserted in tape player. Showed bed. Showed couples having sexual intercourse. Disgusted me. Pure masturbatorial garbage. All of it.

One of the couples were Makoto and Otome. I will interrogate Otome next...


End file.
